


How to Stare (Reverse-Crush AU Halloween)

by lolfanficihavedescendedtothis



Series: How to be a Superhero [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AND NO ONE IS CHAT NOIR, BECAUSE SHE IS HEAD OVER HEELS FOR HER PARTNER, EVEN THOUGH IM TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH CHAT NOIR, F/M, HIS CRUSH IS DRESSED UP AS HIS ALTER EGO, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I DONT LIKE ADRIEN, JUST READ THE FIC ITS LIKE 200 WORDS LONG ITS LIKE NO TIME, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Reverse Crush AU, So yeah, This Is Fine, adrienette - Freeform, and adrien dresses as ladybug, and like since this is reverse crush, and mari is pissed because EVERYONE IS LADYBUG, and marinette is like, and then Adrien comes in, because, except her, hes like oh shit, im cool with adrien being ladybug, im fine, im not fine, ladrien, marinette dresses as chat noir, ml reverse crush au, nope - Freeform, okay, thats a lie, thats fine, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolfanficihavedescendedtothis/pseuds/lolfanficihavedescendedtothis
Summary: ... read the tags hon I ain't got any energy left after thatits fluff tho just read it it's super short and happy and fuzzy and adrien is basically like "oh no she's hot" and mari is like "oh no he's hot" and yeah





	How to Stare (Reverse-Crush AU Halloween)

She had started to hate Halloween.

It had never been a massive holiday in France, but in the past year or two - well, it had grown out of proportion. And the most popular costume of all included black spots and a yo-yo.

Marinette had taken Halloween as an opportunity to dress as  _her_  favorite hero, however, and it certainly wasn’t Lady Luck. Her suit was black and had cat ears, but standing outside the school… She had started to doubt her decision to wear it.

Especially since almost everyone was dressed as Ladybug.

Marinette stomped up the steps to her school, slightly more perturbed than she would have liked to admit. Chat Noir and Ladybug were a pair, not Ladybug with that random black cat that showed up sometimes. Hell, he did more than half the work, since Ladybug turned into a stuttering mess every time he offered her a smile.

Gazes caught on her as she passed through the courtyard, rushing to her classroom. Someone complimented her outfit as she passed. Her head was buzzing though - Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug, La- no, that was a zombie, Ladybug, Ladybug. They were never-ending, and  _why was no one dressed as Chat Noir?_

“Oh, girl, it looks great!” Alya’s voice cut through the humming in Marinette’s head.

Marinette blinked; dropped her bag on her desk. “Thanks.” She had spent the past few weeks creating it, spending hours agonizing over the stitching. She had spent enough time in close quarters with her partner to know what the suit looked like, but she had turned to Alya for the best quality photos of Chat Noir to assist in producing the replica of Chat Noir’s suit. The mask itself had taken over a week, perfecting the plating and the way it fit to her face.

Alya had, shockingly, not gone as her favorite superhero. Marinette had offered to make Alya a Ladybug replica, but now… well, she was glad Alya had denied her offer, even then predicting that a vast number of Parisians would be dressed as Marinette’s alter ego. Instead, Alya was dressed similarly to the Bubbler. Adrien had mentioned to Marinette that Nino was going as Lady Wifi, but Marinette hadn’t seen either boy yet.

“You look great, too,” Marinette managed to say. The red was still burning in Marinette’s eyes. Even  _Chloe_  was wearing a Ladybug suit, though she was anything but shocked to see it.

Marinette was rummaging in her backpack, looking for Chat’s quarterstaff, when familiar laughter boomed through the room. She glanced over her shoulder. Adrien was walking beside Nino, and-

_Red._

The red was the first thing she saw.

Then the black spots. Then the mask. Then-  _mon dieu, he was wearing red ribbons in his hair._

Marinette blinked, and his laughter died off as he looked toward her.

Adrien felt his throat drop into his stomach. Marinette was wearing black leather, cat ears - and clutched in one hand was the silver quarterstaff he was known so well for.

It had been hard, that morning, to see so many Ladybugs and no Chat Noirs. But nothing could have prepared him to see Marinette wearing a mimicry of his second skin, least of all with her eyes wide and lips parted in shock. At what, he wasn’t sure. This was an out of character reaction for her. Usually he was greeted with a pat on the head or something equally as ego-diminishing. Not black cat ears. Not the faintest powdering of a blush.

A beat passed, and Marinette seemed to come to her senses, straightening and grinning at him. “You should’ve let me know what you were wearing,  _my lady._ ”

There was no stopping the laughter that bubbled out of Adrien, and he dropped his bag on his desk, peering up at Marinette. “I think you misunderstand the purpose of a secret identity,  _minou_.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on.”

“What?” Adrien grinned, leaning on the desk and smirking at her. “Is my lucky charm not working on you?”

Marinette arched an eyebrow.

“You know - charm. My charm.”

“I understood, I just didn’t laugh. I only laugh at things that are funny.”

Adrien stumbled back, clutching his chest. “How you wound me!”

He took great pleasure in the smile that curved her lips, and didn’t mind it at all when she bopped his nose with her finger. “Okay, drama lady, why don’t you sit down before you trip over your sense of humor.”

Adrien snorted, sitting in his seat as she did the same. Mme. Bustier entered, her face painted to look like a skeleton.

Marinette glanced at the mini pigtails Adrien had worked into his hair, tying them off with red ribbon.

_Maybe Halloween isn’t so bad after all._

 

TUMBLR LINK to this story: <https://capncrunchofthelovesquare.tumblr.com/post/179641407589/reverse-crush-halloween>

\-- Find me on Tumblr at <https://capncrunchofthelovesquare.tumblr.com/>

 


End file.
